Mud Fight and Curious Hearts
by RosepetalRosethorn
Summary: Prequel to The Last Fight. Quill and Darksun are adolecents who explore the joys of adulthood while cleaning up after a mudfight. Quill and Bloodfall belong to my friend, Darksun to me. ElfQuest belongs to Richard and Wendy Pini.


Quill gave a little gasp and a growl as mud was flung in her face. There had been a rain, not a very long one, but it was still a rain. She and Darksun had found themselves walking out in the mud, then, feeling it between their toes. It was then that Darksun had jumped hard into a mud puddle and splashed Quill with mud. Now the two were covered head to toe in the stuff, having thrown much of it at each other. Even though they were quickly approaching the golden maturity of Adulthood, they still loved to play with each other. Darksun was a mere three years older than Quill, and though many maidens had sought his company in the furs recently, he wasn't interested in any of them.  
  
Darksun's thoughts had turned to Quill. He noticed lately that she had begun to mature just as he. At sixteen turns, Quill had filled her body out quite nicely. The curve of her stomach, the swell of her breasts...All of it was appealing to Darksun's eyes. And it was this that now distracted him when Quill tackled him into the mud.  
  
"Aiieee!" Quill cried out as she pushed Darksun face first in the mud. She laughed as he struggled and turned his head to the side. Quill sat on his back, grinning down at him. Darksun panted a bit, catching his breath. "Hey Darksun. You're loosing." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Am not!" Darksun said with a playful growl and got up on all fours, tossing Quill off his back. He laughed as he turned around and pounced her into the mud, pinning her into the ground. "You are now."  
  
"He's right, Quill. You're loosing...You're being weak." A voice said from a ledge above them. It was Bloodfall, the Chief, and young Quill's father.  
  
"It's just a game, Fa-Bloodfall." Quill said softly from beneath Darksun.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Bloodfall said gruffly. "Even in games you must be the best, Quill. You are my Daughter, and next in line for Chieftain of this Pride. No one can be better than you, even if he is a friend. Games such as this are meant to prepare you for real life, real fights. If you come in second in any game, perhaps you're too weak to be Cheiftess." He said, a bit harsh he knew. But it was the way he was prepared for Chief hood, and it was the way he would prepare Quill. He left the two of them on their own, hoping his words would sink in his daughter's mind.  
  
Darksun sighed softly, laying his head on Quill's shoulder. He hated it when Bloodfall did that...How dare he? Quill was his kin...his daughter! And she was strong...Stronger than almost anyone. Strong, and beautiful...  
  
He looked down at Quill now, seeing the furious blush on her cheeks, even beneath the mud. He brushed some of the mud from her cheek, her soft cheek, and smiled. "I don't think you're weak, Quill. I think he's wrong."  
  
"No...He's right. I need to be strong to be Chieftess someday." Quill said with a sigh, closing her eyes.  
  
"You are strong...And smart...and beautiful..." Darksun said softly, brushing a tender finger down her neck, and then shoulder. Her skin was so soft, so inviting to the touch...He couldn't help himself.  
  
Quill felt a thrill go through her body as Darksun spoke and brushed her skin with his finger. She bit her lip a little bit...Things had been running through her mind lately...About Darksun. About a lot of the males in the Holt. Her older friends all giggled and talked about it in secret, almost a club she wasn't allowed to join. She wanted to be part of it...But...she wasn't sure yet. It was so new...Was she ready?  
  
"Darksun?" Quill said tentatively.  
  
"Mmm..Yes Quill?" Darksun asked, his lips now hovering over hers.  
  
"Ummm...We should go wash the mud off us now...It's getting late." Quill said with a nervous little chuckle. Darksun gave a bit of a disappointed look, and nodded, getting off of Quill slowly.  
  
"Uh...yeah...heh...Sorry." He said, a bit embarrassed. He thought that maybe Quill had felt what he felt...that she had wanted to be with him. Apparently, Darksun was wrong. He held out his hand for her to take. Quill smiled a bit, and took his offered hand carefully, then stood.  
  
They walked to the bathing pool in silence, side by side, and covered in mud. Occasionally, Quill looked over at Darksun. In a way...She did want to be with him in the furs. She knew that if he'd have joined with anyone, he would have told her about it. So that meant he was unexplored territory. That thrilled the Cat in her. She was ever curious about it, about his body.  
  
Darksun was just as Curious about Quill's. He wondered what she felt like to touch completely, and what her touch would feel like to him. It sent shivers through him just thinking about it. He wanted to be with her completely...Not just friendship anymore. It seemed all too right to him, all to perfect.  
  
They reached the pools slowly, and Darksun was prepared to get in when he saw Quill stop at the edge. She began to remove her bikini top...Darksun's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, feeling blood rush to his cheeks, and other parts of his body. He removed his vest and shorts as well, and slowly got in, still not looking over to Quill. His clothes he brought in with him and washed clean of mud. Tentatively, his eyes traveled to where Quill was. She was cleaning her clothing in the water as well. After it was cleaned, she tossed it on the rocks to dry, and Darksun did the same.  
  
Quill looked over to Darksun as she swam in the pool, and noticed he quickly looked away, a blush on his cheek. She wondered...What would it be like with him? Would she enjoy it? Would she hate it? There were so many questions, but only one way to answer them. She watched Darksun as he cleaned the mud from his arms, his back facing her. She saw that there was mud on his back that he couldn't get to. As he tried she chuckled a little bit, and swam over to him without a second thought to help.  
  
Darksun just about jumped out of his skin when he felt a tender hand on his back. He gasped a little, but didn't turn around. "Q-Quill?"  
  
"You looked like you were having trouble getting the mud off your back. I came over to help." Quill said softly, rubbing the mud away from Darksun's back gently.  
  
Darksun breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers over his back. "Oh...Thanks." He said softly, although a bit disappointed. It made him jump, but he had hoped that there were more reasons for Quill coming over than to just help him clean.  
  
"Kneel down so I can get the mud out of your hair." Quill told him softly, and Darksun obeyed. He'd do anything she wanted, as long as she kept touching him. He sighed and closed his eyes as water ran over his head and Quill's fingers massaged through his hair, cleansing it of the mud and sand that caked it. After she got it all out, she placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly. "Darksun...I'm having trouble with my hair and back...Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course...Just...Turn around." Darksun said with a bit of a stutter. He didn't want her to see the effects her touches were having on certain areas of his body. Quill did as he said, and Darksun turned around to find her back to him. He slowly, hesitantly, moved his hand to her back. Softly, he began to removed the mud caked to her tender skin. He almost audibly whimpered at just being able to touch her. Then, he began to get the mud out of her hair, her fine, beautiful, silky hair. How he had longed to run his fingers through it like he did now.  
  
"Did you get it all?" Quill asked him softly.  
  
"Umm...No, there's still some on your shoulders that we missed. Here...Let me..." Darksun said softly. There really wasn't any on her shoulders...But he wanted to use any excuse just to touch her again. He sighed softly, and gently brought his fingers to dance over her shoulders softly. He didn't see Quill close her eyes, but he heard the soft whimper of pleasure she gave. (Quill?) He asked tentatively.  
  
(Darksun...) Quill murmured in their minds, and then pressed her body back against Darksun's. The desire in her words radiated through Darksun and he shivered then brought his arms from her shoulders to wrap around her waist tenderly. His fingers danced over her stomach as he bent down and nuzzled her neck softly.  
  
(Quill...Can we...?) Darksun asked, not even needing to finish the questions. His intentions were clear enough in his words.  
  
There was a faint moment of pause before Quill gave a confident answer. (Yes.)  
  
(Here?)  
  
(Why not?)  
  
Darksun didn't give any answer. He simply let his hands start to explore over Quill's body, touch every part of her. Her arms, her shoulders, her stomach, her breastsÉHe left nothing unexplored. Every time a touch of his produced a sound of pleasure from Quill, a shiver ran through his body. Then, Quill spun around in his arms. She began to explore his body, now, with her fingers and kisses. Darksun's head swam with pleasure and he danced his fingers up and down her spine.  
  
They continued this exploration for a long time, touching and kissing, nipping and nuzzling, until they could take no more. On the banks of the pool, they embraced each other in their first Joining. From that moment on, Darksun knew that he belonged to Quill. His heart, his soul, his everything, all belonged to Quill. He wondered what thoughts were running through her head, what she felt. Did she feel the same? Did she love him like he now knew he loved her? Those were questions to be answered at another time...Now was a time to immerse himself in the moments of pleasure he could experience with Quill.  
  
After the Joining, they held each other in the afterglow, and Darksun nuzzled Quill's neck softly. (Quill...)  
  
(I know, Darksun.) Quill purred back to him, nuzzling his chest as his strong arms held her close. She could find comfort in Darksun, comfort from responsibility, comfort from her father. Her father...She sighed a bit and kissed Darksun deeply. (We should head back...Bloodfall will start to wonder...The sun is almost already set.)  
  
(You're right.) Darksun said, sounding a bit disappointed. After a few moments of gentle caresses and kisses, they parted their bodies and dressed in their now dry clothing. When they were done, he went over to Quill and hugged her from behind, nuzzling and nipping her neck. (Den with me tonight?) He asked her softly.  
  
(All right.) Quill replied with a smile.  
  
The two of them walked back to the rock dome hand in hand, and into Darksun's den from the outside. After another round of Joining, Darksun and Quill felt completely spent. He smiled as he ran his fingers through Quill's hair, holding her in his embrace beneath his furs. As they slowly drifted off into sleep he smiled, leaving Quill with a final thought.  
  
(We should get into mud fights more often.) 


End file.
